1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fairway wood type golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various methods to reduce turf drag of a golf club head. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,673 issued to Swanson for Golf Club.
This patent discloses a utility golf club wood with a single round bump or projection which adds mass behind the sweet spot of the club face without materially increasing the weight of the club head and at the same time reduces the turf drag to produce longer and more accurate drives.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,133 issued to Gordos for Golf Club Head Structure, which discloses grooves on the bottom or sole of the club head to minimize the surface of the head that may contact the ground surface just prior to the striking surface of the head impacting a golf ball.
Yet another example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,170 issued to Goldberg, which discloses the use of a plurality of parallel grooves formed in the lower face, normal to the striking face to reduce air and ground friction.
Golf balls are hit from where they lie for all shots except the first on a hole. To hit a shot of preference, the club head comes in contact with the turf at or prior to impacting the ball. Turf on the fairway is cut and leveled to ease the shot making from the surface, but surface interaction is still a component in producing the subsequent trajectory. Different clubs are used as the player's ball advances closer to the putting green. This sequentially closing on the target and the decreasing distance to the target allows the use of specialized clubs to better achieve the desired result. The turf varies from a smooth and well cut down fairway to increasing tall grasses bordering the fairway, to rough, uncontrolled grasses and terrain well away from the fairway. These conditions can and do make it difficult to strike the ball well from these various lies. In addition to terrain and lawn difficulties, there can be a detrimental wetness to the grasses and variations in the compaction of the soil. Club heads in these conditions can be significantly impeded by the terrain. Further, the orientation and path of the club head can be adversely altered.